A Chance at a New Life
by MTakahashi
Summary: After the 12-year cover up, the death of your mother has finally been brought to light. You've forgiven Issei and attempt a start at a new life together...


**A Chance at a New Life**

**Author's Note: **This fanfiction is based on the Voltage Inc. Otome Game: _Kiss of Revenge_

**Chapter 1**

I stare at the schedule for today's operations when I hear an all too familiar chipper voice behind me, "Dr. Takahashi, you look like you are in deep thought, could it be that you are thinking about me?" Spinning around I reply in an annoyed tone, "Seriously Narumi? You can see that I am checking the surgical schedule, unless you are a patient today, why would I possibly think about you?" "Ouch, why must you always be so blunt? Think of my feelings!" Kyosuke replied sadly. Shaking my head, I make my way towards the office.

Issei is sitting at his desk reading the newest copy of _The American Journal of Surgery. _"You sure love to read up on the latest and greatest, don't you?" I ask. "The US has been testing a lot of new procedures and they seem to have a very positive effect on surgical outcome. It is good to keep up to date to provide our patients with the best care possible." Issei replies without looking up from his literature. Sighing I plop down into my chair and pick up the medical file for today's first patient: Ito Michi. He is 45 and is showing symptoms of carotid artery stenosis. The latest ultrasound showed fairly severe constriction of the carotid. With such a constriction, blood flow to the brain is greatly reduced. The statins that were prescribed to Mr. Ito were of no help and the risk of plaque coming loose was great, so it was decided for Mr. Ito to undergo a carotid endarterectomy. I carefully browse over the procedure that would ensue in less than an hour.

As I finish reading the last page of the file, Nurse Okida seeks me out to inform me that the operating suit is prepared and ready for the patient. Issei and I briskly walk down the hall towards the scrub sinks. We discuss the upcoming procedure while scrubbing our hands and arms. As we enter the operating suit, Nurse Okida goes through the Time Out procedure: "This is Mr. Michi Ito, his date of birth is 24 October 1969. He is here to undergo a carotid endarterectomy performed by Drs. Mari Takahashi and Issei Sezaki." The anaesthetist verifies that antibiotics have been given and the patient is prepared for surgery.

The initial dissection to free the carotid goes smoothly. Before clamping off the carotid and surrounding vessels, Issei checks with anaesthesia to make sure it is safe to cut into the carotid. Pressures are average, yet enough to avoid using a shunt to bypass blood to the brain. The room is tense as I make the incision into the carotid. The anaesthetist verifies that the patient is still doing well. Even though I have done this procedure a few times, I feel unusually nervous today.

While gently scraping the plaque from the inner vessel wall, I suddenly feel lightheaded. _Mari, get a hold of yourself! This is no time to feel unwell!_ I tell myself. Issei glances at me with concern in his eyes. I can feel the tension in the room, which has not subsided. How could it have? Only after the carotid incision has been stitched shut is it safe to relax. I continue gently removing the plaque from the artery wall when another wave of dizziness hits me and I see bursts of colourful lights in front of my eyes. Issei immediately grabs the Freer elevator out of my hand and reaches for my arm. I did not realise that I had started swaying due to my dizziness. Nurse Okida gently pushes on my back in an attempt to steady my equilibrium. "Mari, I need you to break scrub. You are clearly unwell and not fit to finish this operation." Issei remarks. A little stunned I naturally reply, "I'm fine, I think it's passed." Nurse Okida looks at me worriedly and encourages me to break, "Dr. Takahashi, it is in the patients best interest that Dr. Sezaki finish this operation. Please go rest."

Frustrated, I step away from the surgical field and rip off my gown. Stepping outside the operating room doors, I remove my mask and take a deep breath. "Mari, you look pale, are you alright?" Kyosuke asks. "I'm fine, I just had a bout of dizziness and Issei made me break scrub. He is finishing up the operation." I reply. "You work too hard and don't get enough sleep…" Before Kyosuke could finish his sentence, the bright bursts of light reappear and my vision becomes blurry. I feel myself falling but instead of a hard impact on the floor, two strong arms catch me. "Mari! I've got you! I'm taking you to the on-call room." That is the last that I hear before the blurry scene in front of me is enveloped into darkness.

"How is she doing?"

"I think she will be fine, she seems to have had a fainting spell." I faintly hear Issei and Kyosuke talking. I am overcome by a raging headache and slowly slip back into the darkness.

As I slowly regain consciousness, I open my eyes to the bright sunlight that was shining into the room. Startled, I sit upright and look around me. I realise that I am laying in one of Ebisu General's hospital beds. I see my white coat across the room carefully hung over an empty chair. Quickly I look under the blanket and see that I am still in my scrubs. Suddenly Issei is standing next to the bed looking at me with worried eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Issei asks softly. "Uh, why am I in a patient bed? What happened?" I ask curiously. "Kyosuke told me that you fainted right outside the operating room. He took you to the on-call room where you were in an out of consciousness. We decided to admit you for overnight observation." Issei replies. "What? You can't be serious! How long have I been here? I don't have time for this, I have to check on my patients!" I throw back the covers and attempt to get out of the bed. "Whoa! Slow down, Mari! You need to rest. Stop pushing yourself so hard! Irie and I are looking after your patients." Issei says in a disconcerted tone. Staring at Issei in disbelief I am interrupted by a familiar voice, "Well hello there! Look who has joined the land of the living! Mari, how are you feeling? You gave us quite a start yesterday!" a lively Kyosuke exclaims. I sighed heavily, "Kyosuke, thank you for catching me back there." "Anything for such a beautiful colleague!" Kyosuke replied cheerfully. I notice Issei's icy glare at Kyosuke. "Oh-oh. I think I made our Super Doctor mad." Kyosuke joked. "Feel better soon, Mari! We need you!" he said as he made a beeline for the door. I stare at Issei, "Um, what was all that about?" Issei sits next to me on the bed and wraps his arms around me, "Oh, you know. Just feeling a touch of jealousy." I laugh gingerly, "You know I only have eyes for you." Issei smiles at me and places a gentle kiss on my lips, "It's not you I am worried about. It's that coffee stealing Internal Medicine doctor at the end of our floor that concerns me." Issei jokes.

Issei stands up looking at his watch and then faces me, "I've got an angioplasty and stent insertion at 14:00. I should get going." He gently places his fingers under my chin lifting it so that he can look directly at me. "Do you need help?" I ask eagerly. "Mari, seriously, get some rest. Dr. Yukishita will be here shortly to let you know when you can leave. Until then, you stay in this bed! Doctor's orders!" Issei says in a sharp tone. Annoyed I push his hand away and lay back down, "Good luck there, Dr. Kevorkian." I grumble. I hear Issei chuckle as he leaves the room.


End file.
